Terror Island
Terror Island is the 24th episode of season 1. Plot In a Chinese lab on another island of China, a man is seen checking on birds and other animals. When he opens one cage, he finds something scary and dangerous. Several crashes can be heard as the man quickly closes it. He goes to the emergency caller to get help. As the cage finally breaks, a large, red claw pokes out. The animal is a giant, red crab! The man takes his gun out and starts shooting, but his bullets bounce off the crab's thick shell. The man escapes and the crab goes on a rampage. The crab sees a guard and attacks. The guard tries to shoot, but his gun gets destroyed by the crab and the giant grabs the man and pulls him away, and supposedly kills him. More guards start shooting, but they still won't hurt the crab. The giant crab escapes the island as it heads to the sea. It can now roam free in the sea to have a better life. The Quests were getting a ride by Chinese people on bikes and Jonny wanted to take over one, but he fell into the ocean. Back to their boat, Jonny and Hadji became cold and Dr. Quest wasn't happy for his son not paying attention. The next day, the Quests go to the Chinese parade and see a dragon (this dragon was also seen in Monster in the Monastery). At evening, the Quests went to have dinner and a female photographer asks them to take a picture. After dinner, the photographer gave the photo to the unseen minions. At night, Dr, Quest was kidnapped by some evil minions. Bandit woked up and Jonny, Race, and Hadji woke up and see Dr. Quest missing. A note was seen on Dr. Quest's bed that says "Do not call police or Dr. Quest DIE!" Race meets Jade again. Jade left and met two men and asks if they know who Chu Sing Ling is, but they didn't. Soon, Jade went to see a man if they seen Dr. Quest and he told her that he is with Chu Sing Ling. In the same building lab on the other side of the island where one of the giant crabs escaped, Dr. Quest is seen with the villain, Chu Sing Ling. Chu Sing Ling demonstrates his pets, a giant, black spider and a giant, green lizard! He then shows the common earth spider (which is not mutated) in a small box. He explains one exposure from his bacteria in the spider, he will be like his broher in the cage. Race needed information by talking to Khaloom, a friend of Jade. Khaloom told Race that Jade sended him a message that she'll do work herself and Race told her to tell, but she refuses. Race told her that she has to, because Jade is in great danger. Race later went to find Dr. Quest and Jonny, Hadji, and Bandit sneaked in by covering themselves in the blanket and Race caught them and told them to say in the boat. Race hides behind a tree and sees another giant crab and another giant spider, which both giants battle each other. After Race escapes from them, he distracts two guards with a Chinese coin and then knocks them out (with weird smiles on the guards' faces and then Race puts the coin back in his pocket), he kills some of Chu Sing Ling's minions (that were playing cards and one of the guards noticed Race) by shooting a water tower and it falls on the minions, and he kills one of the guards by shooting at him when the bullets bounce off a bulldozer to the guard. Race then gives a grenade to a bunch of minions riding a jeep, Race hides behind a building, and then the grenade exploded where it killed the minions. Back at the lab, Dr. Quest told Chu Sing Ling that his bacteria in the machines were leading into the ocean and might accidentaly mutate some of the animals that live there. Chu Sing Ling refused to shut down the machine and let his pets live. Jonny and Hadji used a bulldozer and destroy the fence and let Race get through. Race gets into the lab and tells Chu Sing Ling to untie Quest, but a minion catches Race. Jade smashes the minion on the head and is upset that Race didn't listened to her note. Chu Sing Ling escapes and the cages open the animals. Jonny and Hadji break through while riding on the same bulldozer, knocking the giant spider unconscious and leaving the giant lizard trapped by the parts of the ceiling. The Quests went to go after Chu Sing Ling. They get on a speed boat and Chu Sing Ling and his minions go after them. All of the sudden, an enlarged lizard that accidentally got exposured by Chu Sing Ling's bacteria rises out of the water. Jonny, Hadji, Dr. Quest, Jade, Race, and Bandit watch the gigantic lizard go after Chu Sing Ling. Chu Sing Ling gets back to his headquarters and his minions were killed by the lizard. Chu Sing Ling was trapped in a high voltage fence and the lizard goes after him. However, the lizard accidentaly walks to the high voltage wire and he gets electrocuted as Chu Sing Ling screams and he also dies when the high voltage fence explodes, killing him and the lizard. Race and Jade talked to each other of what good teamwork they made and they kissed each other and Jonny and Hadji were disgusted. The episode ends when the speed boat runs into the camera. THE END Characters *Jonny Quest *Dr. Quest *Race Bannon *Hadji *Bandit *Jade *Khaloom *Chu Sing Ling *Chu Sing Ling's Minions *Giant Spider *Giant Lizard *Giant Crab *Gigantic Lizard *Chinese Villagers Trivia *The grenade will explode when about 4-8 seconds pass after being triggered. This is impossible for Race to keep holding the grenade after he triggered it and more than 8 seconds seem to have pass before he gave the grenade to the minions of Chu Sing Ling. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series